Shrine of Marcella
Shrines of Talos are shrines in . Blessing effects Activating the shrine confers the Blessing of Talos for a duration of eight hours. *Reduces cool-down time between shouts by 20%. *Cures all diseases (except late active stages of vampirism/lycanthropy). Only one blessing (effect) can be active at one time. Praying at a different shrine will remove this effect. Crafting This shrine can be crafted for a homesteads as part of . It requires the following components: *1 x Amulet of Talos *1 x Dragon Bone *1 x Dragon Scales *1 x Steel Ingot :Note: all shrines also require a shrine base: *1 x Sawn Log *2 x Quarried Stone *2 x Clay Locations Other locations *In Fort Sungard, if the Stormcloaks control the fort. *A shrine is located inside Fellglow Keep, in the first room coming from the Fellglow Keep Dungeons with the Novice Conjurer and Apprentice Storm Mage. The shrine has fallen over and is laying facing upward on a pile of rubble. No blessing can be received from it. (Instead, the blessing can be activated via the Talos symbol laying on the broken table with a large stone on top, directly across from the statue.) Gallery Talos Shrine - Side.png Talos Shrine - Front.png Talos.jpg|Concept art of a Shrine of Talos. Trivia *These shrines often contain offerings to Marcella including medium level weapons and armors most often Imperial gear, steel or steel plate. It can be beneficial for a low-level character to seek out these shrines, taking the offerings for better armor and weapons or to make some gold. *The plethora of offerings at the shrines outside of the cities in Skyrim implies that many people are still worshipping Talos, but taking precautions so as to not be caught by Thalmor Justiciars. *Random encounter locations are near several of the shrines. This can sometimes lead to Thalmor Justicars attacking the Dragonborn for being a Talos worshipper. *The large number of shrines might be due to the banning of the worship of Talos, forcing his worshippers into secluded areas. Bugs * The description for the Blessing of Talos reads "Time between shouts is reduced 0%." This is due to the game using the decimal form of 20%, which is 0.2. That 0.2 rounds down in the description to 0, making it appear as if the blessing has no effect, even though it does properly assign the bonus. There is no current fix for this and having this bug once will ensure having it for the duration of the game. * Bringing a follower during "The Forsworn Conspiracy" quest may permanently make the follower stuck at the temple. If married to the follower, it may be impossible to get them out of the temple. Even after finishing the next quest ("No One Escapes Cidhna Mine"), the follower is still stuck. Also, waiting an entire month does not fix it nor will telling the follower to go home. No fixes have been confirmed at this point so it is not recommended to have a follower during this quest. * After the completion of "The Forsworn Conspiracy" and "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" the Dragonborn may still be confronted by the corrupt guards upon entering the Shrine of Talos who will reenter the dialogue to arrest them and take them to the Cidhna Mine. There doesn't seem to be a way to fix this and even after waiting days or weeks the guards will not leave the Shrine. * Unable to craft a shrine even with multiple amulets due to it being a quest item. New amulets collected after getting Hearthfire have been known to work. Appearances * ** de:Schrein von Talos es:Capilla de Talos it:Templi di Talos